Stop&Shop
by Knouge22
Summary: A timid, socially awkward boy comes across a beauty in a small old grocery store he unfortunately works in. What becomes of it? Will this totally popular older sort of fast girl bring him out of his shy stage, or while Knuckles' jesus-freak saint parents keep him in this bubble that he's been stuck in since he became 13? Read and see. PLEASE REVIEW, idk if I should continue..
1. Chapter 1

I was at the fourth register when they walked in, the three girls. The entrance door is behind me so I didn't get a chance to see them until they crossed over to the bread aisle. The first one that I noticed was a short young looking rabbit, she was a sort of cream color, and her long ears grazed her tiny buttock. She had to be at least 16 tops. She was wearing an oversized Steelers sweatshirt and I could see a hint of her yellow bikini bottoms, on her feet were black flip flops and I could see the sand stuck to her frame as if she just came from the beach.

My eyes then fell on the girl in front of her; she was a bright pink I don't know who could miss her. She was sort of jittery and hyper; her long hair was in a huge braid that was swooped over her shoulder. She was wearing shorts and a bikini top that was pure white. She approached the snack aisle and the girl in front of Pinkie continued on so I focused on her. The Cream girl ran over all awkwardly to get a cart.

The third girl was the one that really caught my eye. She was beyond gorgeous, perfect almost. She made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I watched as her body gracefully walked down the aisle of hair products and things of that nature. Her fur was white like an angel. Her huge ears twitched as she turned the corner to go down the aisle. She had on a huge red, black and white plaid flannel with an expensive bikini on. She looked older than the rest not only by age but the way she lead them around. She must have been the queen bee.

I quickly left my station and slowly crept down to the shampoo aisle and peeked over to look at the goddess there she was. She stood on her toes trying to see something that was on the top shelf. As she stretched herself to see, her huge black wings spread open. Her long white neck stretched to read something I believe. She looked so soft, so kissable. Her hair was lazily wrapped up into a bun on the top of her head; she had a prim face and huge plump lips that were as pink as petals on a flower bud. She carefully flapped her wings, floating up so that she no longer had to stretch. She grabbed the shampoo she wanted and still studied it in her hand. I gasped for air, God she was beautiful. I returned to the fourth register.

Today, Stop &amp; Shop was pretty much empty. It was a Tuesday morning and most people are usually at work by now, like me. The three girls were the only entertainment at that moment, besides the tiny old woman that had been standing in the fruit aisle for almost half an hour.

Sonic busted out of the door that said "Employees Only" holding two large boxes. He backed up towards me. "Can I get a little help Knux? These go in the freezer aisle. There a bunch of frozen pizzas boss told us to put away."

"Shit.. uh yeah. Hey Sonic, check and see if that old woman is okay. She's been staring at those oranges forever," I said, grabbing the boxes from Sonic's weak arms.

He looked over towards the fruit and smirked at me. "It's always the old ones…" He sighed and walked over to the poor woman, "Need some help ma'am?"

I laughed at his comment and walked over to the freezer aisle with the huge boxes. When I approached the frozen pizzas, I sat the box down next to me and ripped it open. "Frozen pizza, my fav." I chuckled at my own joke and began to unload the boxes and put the pizzas where they belong.

"Excuse me? Can I get some help?" a voice chirped behind me. It caught me off guard and I jumped and dropped one of the pizzas.

"Aw-"

"Shit! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's fine." I didn't even look at the person, I just squatted and reached for the box and a white furry and freshly manicured hand reached for it too. I then looked up and we were face to face and her ivory eyes looked right through me and my knees had begun to feel weak and I couldn't take in a breath and I felt like I was going to fall over. Our noses were inches apart…centimeters. God damn she was even more beautiful up close. Now I could see the little silver stud in her nose and her long eyelashes bashing. Her cheeks had begun to flush and she giggled and I bit my lip.

We both had slowly risen up, careful not to startle each other. Our hands were still on that damn box of pizza.

"So froggy…" She smirked and I gulped.

Her voice took me by surprise. I hadn't imagined that deep seductive sinning tone to come out of her angelic mouth. My eyes grew huge and it was like my tongue wouldn't FUCKING move.

She studied me. She pulled the pizza from my grasp and leaned in closer to get a better look at my face.

"You okay, Red?" She asked. She had a worried look on her face and it made me want to just lift her up by her thick thighs and pin her against the freezer.

My hand had immediately grabbed at my hot neck; it was burning up because I was so damn nervous. God SAY something for Christ's sake.

"Uh-"

"ROUGE! Rougie-girl!" Another voice shouted, almost like they were looking for someone.

The angel turned her head behind her, toward the sound and appeared Pinkie. The Pink girl smiled like she was satisfied.

"Ah, there you are…" her eyes shot towards me, "god, sorry was I interrupting something?" The angel then turned back and looked at me. She gave me this sort of innocent smile. Rouge. Name somehow fit her perfectly, just like her little pig nose fit perfectly on her smooth bare face. How could someone be so flawless, and so wonderfully made? Rouge.

"N-no! W-we were just um…" I looked straight down at my feet and caught myself before I could say more because it seemed as though my mouth was babbling before my mind could even process the words coming out. What the fuck is going on with me?

"Knuckles and I were just talking." Rouge smiled and looked back at Pinkie. "Wassup?"

"Which chips do you want for tonight? Doritos sweet and spicy, or just the original nacho cheese?"

She pondered on it for a moment. "Sweet and spicy. It's like my favorite, fuck the other stuff." They giggled and the Pink chick waltzed off to get the huge purple bag of Doritos for whatever function would be later tonight.

I had begun to again unload the pizzas.

"Sorry for scaring you earlier Red." She said while approaching me. "I just wanted to say something to you I guess."

I looked at her. She was such a sight. It felt like when I swallowed, a huge boulder was slowly sliding down my throat, preventing me from speaking.

"W…why?" I grabbed another box of pizza and placed it in its slot.

She smirked seductively and walked even closer to me until her mouth was so close to my ear that I could feel her hot breath. I bit the inside of the mouth. My member in my pants slightly pushed against my jeans and I breathed in so hard, it took everything in me not to rip that bikini bottom off of her and smash her right there on the aisle 15 tiled floor.

"I saw you staring at me." She whispered in my ear, her soft pink lips lightly grazed my ear. She placed her hand on my triceps and it made me stop what I was doing. Fuck the pizzas.

I gulped. I peeked at her from the corner of my eye and her large ivory eyes looked up at me like she wanted to eat me. I wanted to eat her. My eyes fell to her pink lips. They looked so plump and perfect; I could kiss them for hours and never grow bored. My eyes then fell to her bosoms. The fur looked so plushy and flawless; I began to imagine what her nipples looked like in my head. Probably a cute rosy pink that turned really hard and swelled if you sucked them hard enough for a good amount of time. My penis was really pushing hard against my jeans, it was so uncomfortable. I grunted. I stood up straight and took a deep breath. Keep yourself together Knuckles.

"W-what? Me? You…you uh sure?" I said, trying to at least show some dignity in front of this chick, because by now it seems as though I'm just a lousy pussy that doesn't know how to talk to girls.

"Mhm. It was _definitely _you hun." Again,she gave me that sly grin making my heart beat out my chest almost. She looked me up and down. "It's okay tiger; you're secrets safe with me." She began to trace her fingers down my arm, making me shiver. Her skin against mine felt… so _right_. She laughed and turned on her heel and walked away from me, before turning the corner she looked over her shoulder at me and smiled again and winked.

"Fuck you Knuckles…" I mumbled to myself and tugged hard on my locs and hit my fist against my head. "How could you be SO goddamn stupid…you're such a loser." I leant my forehead on the cold glass of the freezer and closed my eyes for a second. But every time I closed my eyes even for half a second her face came into mind, her lips, smile, those ivory eyes, the way she sashayed away from me. "FUCK!" I slammed my fist on the glass and grunted. Damn, I need her. I need to wake up to her every morning, I need to see that face every moment I can and smell her heavenly vanilla scent for as long as I can.

I walked out from the aisle, abandoning the box of pizzas. That didn't matter to me right now. She mattered to me. I don't know why she was driving me so crazy. Why she was making my throat dry and my limbs get weak. Why she was making my chest feel heavy and why my heart felt like it about to explode. How was she doing it?

I scanned the grocery store for her. I saw her around the registers, reunited with her peers. I approached them. "You guys need some assistance?" I asked, while returning behind a random register, I think this was Shadow's register. Who knows?

"Just need these few things, sir." The Tiny rabbit exclaimed while placing her few items from out the cart she fetched earlier, onto the counter for me to scan. Rouge kept her eyes on me the whole time she placed her items on the counter and I kept glancing at her to see if she was still watching me…she was. I gulped.

I scanned their items. "You're total is 18.57."

Pinkie and the rabbit looked over at Rouge who, still staring at me, slowly walked past them so that she was standing in front of me. I looked at her and my knees felt like they were going to give out. How was she going to pay me? Where's the money?

She reached in her bikini top and pulled out a $20 bill and I swear my jaw hit the floor. The money I was about to reach out and grab came from being smashed against her perfect breasts. Boy, I'd kill to be that $20 bill. I slowly reached out to grab the money and looked down at it like it was a piece of rare gold. It felt warm, just like I predicted. I carefully place it in the cash register, careful not to bend it or destroy it any way. I grabbed a dollar bill and 43 cents. I grabbed her receipt that printed out of the machine moments ago. I placed both in her hands and as she reached to grab the money, her finger intertwined with mine and she looked down at our connected hands and then our eyes met and she smiled. I grinned in a kind of nervous and queasy way. Was the room spinning because it sure as hell felt like it? The remaining girls bag up their items and Rouge places her change back in her bikini top and I sort of peek in their just in case I got a hint of the greatness she was hiding behind that piece of thing cloth that I'd rather be off her body.

Once the other girls had successfully bagged up all of their items, they placed them in the cart.

"Hey you." Rouge whispered.

Oh boy. Was she talking to me? I looked at her and her eyes were definitely on me. "

"Yes?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh…" What's it to her? What's she going to ask me? My palms started to sweat and I bit the inside of my mouth.

"Uh is your favorite word huh Red?" She laughed and I smiled and looked off to the side. "But anyway, I think you're a cutie and I'm throwing a little 'get together' at my house this evening and I'd like you to come over."

My eyes grew large and I opened my mouth as if I was going to say something but I couldn't get it out. I was still in shock. _She _was asking _me _out! This gorgeous Tumblr looking girl, the type of girl that you'd think was a famous superstar is asking a small-town socially awkward boy like me to go to a party tonight. Seemed too good to be true. What's the catch?

"Me? W-why me?" I stammered.

"Come on Rouge!" The small rabbit yelled to her, and that's when I had noticed that they were almost out of the store, but I guess they were waiting for their friend that seemed to be talking for a long with the Stop&amp;Stop clerk.

"Why not?" She smiled and winked and quickly caught up with the girls and I watched as she jogged toward the exit of the store and I closed my eyes and inhaled the whiff of vanilla scent that snaked off her skin and into my nostrils and made my mouth droll.

_**Don't own Sega.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I carefully observe myself in my mirror in my room. Maybe I should pull my dreadlocks back into a ponytail, makes me look hipster. I couldn't decide on what I was going to wear to this girl's function, I mean I _had _to look breath-taking for her. She had to notice me. I run my hand through my dreads and continue to stare at my reflection, which honestly wasn't helping me one bit.

I glance over at my phone on my bed and next to it was a slip of paper that I had later found in my pocket. On it was Rouge's cellphone number in neat handwriting.

"Hm." I say, under my breath and reach out for my phone and the slip of paper. I unlock my phone and click on the 'Text Message' icon, and create a new message. I type in her number, and click on the text box. What do I say?

'Hey, it's Knuckles.' I type.

"No, too fucking cheesy. I sound like I get fucked up the ass." I snap at myself.

'sup, it's Knux.' I type again. I hit send.

"Better." I throw my phone back on my bed and place the piece of paper on my nightstand. My phone chimes and I look to see who texted me. I grin, it was Rouge.

'_hey Red lol. hop l8r ;)_' the text read.

I smile hard, almost blush. I then begin to type back.

'ofc'

"Knuckles!" My mother calls me from downstairs. I open my door and walk over to the beginning of the steps and peek down. There my mother was, at the bottom of the steps with a dish in one hand a red towel in the other, as she dried off the bowl that was in her hand she looked up the stairs at me. "Someone's here to see you honey."

Who could that be? Rouge couldn't have come here, she doesn't know where I live. I walk down the steps and look towards our front door and it wasn't Rouge…as a matter of fact it was someone I haven't seen in years.

"Julie-Su?"

"Knuckles!" She cheeses hard and looks down at the ground, blushing a little.

I slowly approach her and we hug. She smells great. "How _are _you? You look great!" I say.

My mother stood in the doorway, watching us smiling. My father sat in his huge brown recliner reading the humongous newspaper with the TV on. I don't why he had the television on, when he was obviously reading the newspaper.

"I'm doing good. I just got back from school, thought I'd come visit everyone." She said.

"How's your mom?" My mother asked and Julie looked over at her.

"She's well thanks for asking. I told her I'd make a trip over to see my Knuxie." She ruffled through my dreads and I laughed and pushed her hand off. She always treated me like a baby. "She told me to tell you that she misses you Mrs. Echidna and that you don't stop by and visit her anymore."

My mother chuckled. "I've been busy, but I'll be sure to make my way over there once in a while." My mother drags herself back to the kitchen but then she stops. "By the way, see if you can knock some sense into Knuckles. He thinks that he doesn't have to go to church anymore." She walks back into the kitchen. I hear my phone chime.

Julie-Su laughs and then we're both awkwardly looking at each other and the only noise in the room in my lazy father trying to put together the different parts of the newspaper.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offer.

She nods her head no. "I'm fine thanks."

I smile. She smiles. My phone chimed again. I look down at it and it's Rouge.

'_what's ur address?'_ said one message. The other message said, '_what time do u want me to come get u?_'

I smile. She made me blush, even though text.

I text back, '628 pineville lane. come get me around 9:45'

I look back up and Julie-Su was now looking around the house since she had nothing better to do.

I grab her hand and she looks down at our hands, as if she couldn't believe it. "Let's go to the balcony."

We march up the stairs and into my room, and I open the doors to my balcony that was located in my room. I had two chairs set up out there and a small table for card-playing or whatever activities me and friend would do outside. I had a perfect view of a small forest that rested behind my house. You could see all of the life and animals around, but since it was night time, it was somewhat creepy and eerie looking out into the dark trying to distinguish a bush from a deer. I sit in one chair and Julie sits in the other. We're quiet for a moment until in the dark, Julie's hand reaches out to grab mine.

"I've missed you…"She mumbled and I looked over at her and I could see her large pink eyes looking into mine and I gulped.

Me and Julie-Su go way back. She use to watch over me as a child, when my mother and father went out. I wouldn't call it a babysitter though, I was 10 and she was 14. My mom loved Julie, she loved the fact that she grew up a part of a church family. She always thought me and Julie would end up together, soon get married and grow old together. She swore that females that didn't attend church were evil and I completely disagree with her. Rouge probably didn't go to church, but I didn't care. She was perfect to me and soon she will be mine. She **must **be mine. Anyway, Julie has always had a crush on me but I never made anything of it because the feeling wasn't mutual. I saw Julie as more of a sister than anything else. Although one night, we did kiss. It was the night she was leaving for college. She came to say goodbye to me, but I was in the secluded spot where we use to stay when we were children. We'd climb up the branches and get so high in the sky, that nobody below would have been able to see us.

When she arrived, she called to me and I shouted from above. She climbed the branches, taking breaks in-between. She was definitely out of shape and I laughed at her and she smiled and grabbed a nearby pinecone and launched it at me. Once she reached my branch, we sat there staring at the leaves that blocked our view, our feet dangling.

"Knuckles…" she said to me.

I turned to look at her and she leaned in and kissed me. My eyes were wide open, and I was so speechless. Her eyes were closed, and I could tell she was really into it. I pulled away, and she sat there and absorbed the moment, with her eyes still closed. I reached up and touched my mouth, still surprised she snuck.

"What was that for?"

"You know…"

"Listen Julie…I don't…like you in _that _way." I kind of whispered. I didn't want to hurt feelings but it's how I felt. She was a wonderful friend and I had wanted to keep it that way.

She got mad, told me that day was the day she was leaving, stormed down the tree and left without saying goodbye. I had really crushed her and I hadn't meant to.

I pull my hand away from hers and she shifts in her chair. "Julie-Su you already know how I feel about you."

"I know Knuckles, I know. But that kiss…ever since then you're all I think about."

I don't know how to respond. Julie-Su really made me angry when she pulled this shit. I wish she'd go back to college and away from me, I just wanted to be friends. Nothing more. But she has a hard time understanding that, and that made me angry with her.

We sit in silence and I look down at my phone again. It was 9:32. I stand up, and look down at Julie-Su.

"I appreciate you visiting and all but I got to go. I was invited to this party and the girl is gonna come-"

"Girl? Is that why you're acting like this. You got a girlfriend now?" She shoots up from her chair and I can see her glowing angry pink eyes through the darkness.

"She's not my girlfriend…" I blush thinking about it. "But I do like her. Stop acting like that Julie."

She steps past me, making sure that her shoulder smacks into my arm as she re-enters the house and goes out my room and downstairs to my mom I'm guessing. I grunt and rub my face. Girls were so complicated. I hear the doorbell ring and I instantly know its Rouge.

"Fuck!" I shout, and run down the stairs hoping I get to the door before my mother does. By the time I reach the bottom of the steps, Rouge is in the doorway. Her eyes shooting around the house and when her eyes meet mine she smiles. She looked extravagant. She was wearing a black skin tight dress with this pretty gold necklace and a gold arm cuff, and on her feet were black stilettos. I begin to sweat, my mom reached the door before I did and my mother's face right now was priceless. She looked at Rouge as if Rouge was a ghost.

"Mom…This is my friend Rouge." I begin to walk towards Rouge. My mom stayed speechless.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Rouge smiled and held her hand out to shake my mother's hand. My mom looked down at Rouge's hand like it was poisonous and made a grunt noise and looked at me like she wanted to snap my head off. I grin.

"Hehehe." I place my cold palm on the back of my hot neck and when I glance over towards the kitchen I see Julie-Su leaning on the doorframe observing Rouge. This was **not **good.

"Julie this is Rouge. Rouge this is my friend Julie." Rouge looks over at Julie and smiled and waves.

"Nice to meet you." Rouge says.

"Hello…" Julie says, and turns on her heel and leaves the room and out of sight.

My dad actually peered from over his newspaper to see what all the commotion was about. This was embarrassing, I hate how my family acted so inappropriately. I grab Rouge's hand and pull her to the door.

"We're gonna go now…" I say.

"Knuckles! Come here!" My mother shouts.

I gulp. I already knew what she was going to tell me. I squeeze Rouge's hand, as she stares at me with a worried look. I lean in and whisper in her ear, "wait for me in the car." I smell that lovely vanilla, and Rouge nods and walks out the door and glances back at us one more time and waltzes off to her car.

"Mom that was **EMBARRASSING**, you didn't have to treat the girl like she had a disease!" I yell.

"Who do you think you're raising your voice at? How dare you bring that_** demon **_into my home?" She walks over to the window and peers out, looking left and right. "I hope the pastor didn't see. It's like you're trying to embarrass me Knuckles. How could you have the audacity to bring that tramp into my home?"

"She's **not **a tramp, don't call her that. She was trying to be nice and like always you're rude. You think every girl is the same mom." I groan, grabbing my coat from the rack near the door.

"I don't care **what **she was _trying _to do. Don't you ever bring a dirty skank into this house ever again, it's disrespect-"

"She's **NOT **a skank." I snap, and open the door and slam it behind me, leaving everyone in the house speechless. I walk across our lawn to Rouge's car and get in the passenger seat. Her entourage wasn't in the car, she was alone.

"You're family seems…stern." She says, smiling and starting the car. I look over at her and that warm feeling in my stomach that I got when I saw her in the store earlier returned.

_**Don't own Sega.**_


	3. Chapter 3

When we approach her house, I can hear the roaring music and I see people walking up and down the streets and standing in the middle of the roads with cigarettes and red plastic cups. I look at the houses and my jaw drops, they were mansions practically. Each house sat about 500 feet away from the street, with huge fountains and statues of angels or deer. And in the drive ways were expensive cars, trucks and motorcycles. I could never afford to even stand on a street like this. I was amazed.

"Y-you.. live here!?" I shout, my eyes glued to the window trying to take in all of the beauty.

Rouge just chuckles at me, like I am a toddler visiting the candy story for the first time. "Pretty much. Dad is a doctor. Mom is a lawyer."

When we finally get to her home, there are tons of people standing in her front lawn, sitting in chairs, lying on the ground. It was insane. I watch as a bunch of shirtless guys try to chug down a huge gallon of beer, while a bunch of ladies in bikini root them on. On another part of the lawn, I see girls rubbing up on each other making out. It was so many people!

Rouge impatiently honks her horn, hoping the loud noise will make the people move out of the way while slowly pulling into her driveway. She stops the car and takes out the keys. She turns to me, "Ready for the time of your life?"

I gulp and watch as she slowly places her hand on my thigh, and when I glance at her I regret it instantly. Her ivory eyes connect with mine and I hold my breath. It was as if everything around me slowed, and instantly my face got hot.

Me and Rouge jump when a sudden thud comes from her side of the door.

"Hey Bat Girl! Get out ya' filthy slut!" A neon green hedgehog was leaning up against her car, with a beer can in his left hand. He struggles to open the car door, but when he does he roughly yanks it open and grunts in the process, accidently pouring some beer out of the can.

"Scourge." Rouge laughs, while stepping out of the car. "You're drunk as fuck." She shoves past him. I reach for my door handle, open the door and follow behind her.

Scourge struggles to stay on his feet when he shouts "don't act like you don't want me sexy." I look at Rouge and she looks back at Scourge and laughs, but continues walking forward.

Once we reach the front doors, I peer up at their size. They had to be at least 10 feet tall. 'Jesus' I think to myself. Rouge sees that I am impressed and says "I never understood why they were built so tall. Pretty stupid if you ask me."

She pulls open the door and again my jaw drops. People were everywhere, it was like a parade. All I see was different shades of colors.

"_This _is a small get together?" I shout to Rouge, trying my best to be louder than the music.

"I like to improvise." She smiles and it makes me smile. Even through the crowd of grinding girls and boys, she lit up the room. She grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowd of people. Once we find a place on the dance floor she stops pulling me and instead starts to grind on me to the beat of the music and instantly my dick presses up against her butt and I bite my bottom lip.

I place my hands on her hips as they sway against me. This girl knew exactly what she was doing. It's like she was a professional, and my dick sure did like it. I bite even harder into my lip and watch her ass rub on me, trying to picture her bare bottom. I could feel myself getting more and more turned on. I _needed _her sweetness. I imagined myself bending her over and penetrating her from the back, and tugging on that precious bun at the top of her head. God, I wanted her so bad. She had no idea. She just kept on grinding against my erection. I grunt.

She turns to face me and the warmth near my dick grew cold and my eyes got huge. The sudden stop made me twitch a little. I didn't want her to stop. She looks down at my penis and smiles and looks up at me. I blush so bad I _know _she could see. I rub my hot neck. She grabs the back of my head with her right hand and pulls me in close until her soft lips graze my ear, making chills run down my back.

"I see you're excited." She begins to nibble on my ear lobe and kiss on my neck, and her left hand suddenly begins to rub my penis through my jeans and my eyes get wide again. I gulp. My hands were frozen on her hips. "Let me make you feel better."

She squeezes my dick causing me to jump and she laughs in my ear, and grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs. I watch her pull me through the people, watching the way her ass moved from one side to the other. So many thoughts were running through my head. So many positions, so many kisses and bites, so many scratches, so many possibilities.

We reach a random bedroom and she flicks the lights on and I can tell it's a girl room. Possibly hers. There was pink and purple everywhere and a large purple teddy bear on the bed. She closes the door behind her. The room was huge. It had a lounge area with about four bean bags and a desk. We approach the bed and she pushes me back onto it and I fall, a moan escaping my mouth.

She stands between my legs, slowly kicking the heels off of her feet, her eyes never leaving me. I watch as she removes her articles of clothing. I watch her creamy legs. She slowly reaches for the bottom of her dress and pulls it over her head, removing it. I stare at her breasts and navel. Beautiful. So kissable. I sit up to get a better view.

"I know you wanna fuck me." She whispers, while biting her nail and looking at me. "Do you wanna fuck me?"

I nod super-fast and this makes her giggle. She massages her breasts in my face and slowly turns around. "Can you…"

My hands shake as I reach for her bra strap, trying to remove it. My hands against her bare back were like electricity. Once I get it to unhook, I slowly take it off of her, while softly placing kisses on her right shoulder. She removes the bra and faces me. Her boobs were just how I imagined them to be. Nipples pink and soft. I bite my lip, wanting them in my mouth so badly.

She stands back up between my legs and looks at the bulge in my jeans again. She bends down and begins to remove my jeans and slides my boxers down my legs. My heart races fast. I had been dreaming about this moment and it was about to happen. I gasp when her tongue begins at the base of my dick, but trails up towards the tip. She plants kisses on the tip and I shiver.

"Fuck." I grunt, shifting in my spot with my eyes squeezed shut. I wanted my dick to touch the back of her throat. Her hands begin to beat my dick while she sucked and licked on the tip. She stared into my face and I stared into hers. My toes curl and I grunt and grunt. She was really good at this. Her tongue flicked at the tip while her hand rapidly beat my dick.

Then she'd stop beating it and replace her hand with her mouth and start to rapidly bob her mouth up and down on my penis. It was like I was in pure ecstasy. My mouth was wide open and my stomach began to flex, I could feel myself reaching a climax. I grab her hair and pull, my hands squeezing tight around her bun.

Again, she replaces her mouth with her hand and smiles as she sees I am enjoying this. "You like it, huh?"

"Yes…R-rouge I'm gon…I'm gonna-a" She quickly shushes me and jerks her hand faster and once her soft mouth hits my tip again I let out a loud groan and pull on the sheets as I ejaculate on her boobs. She laughs.

"Yum-"Before she could finish I picked her up and placed her on her back. "Woah." She giggles as I tug on her panties.

I only ate a pussy once and it was an old horny girlfriend. She told me I was pretty good, so I had no doubt in my mind that Rouge would be disappointed. I wanted to make her feel good. I gently pull off her lace black panties and listen to the loud music that sounded so far away. I begin to kiss on her inner calf and work my way up. When I reach her inner thigh, I bite and she moans and jumps a little. I grin against her skin, she enjoyed that.

When I reach her flower I begin to flick my tongue over her clit and almost immediately her hands are pulling on my dreadlocks and she's moaning loudly. I begin to travel with my tongue, and dance over every part of her vagina, I rub my tongue around her labia, tracing every curve and dent. I pulse my tongue in and out of her pussy and suck hard on her clit. Her legs close around my head as she screams out my name, pulling on my hair.

"_**Right there!**_ Oh fuck, _right _there. Fuck Knuckles. You're _**fucking**_ good at this" she manages to say, as I continue to slurp on her clit. I begin to poke my finger in and out of her and her legs begin to shake.

"Harder." She whispers and I look up at her face. Her eyes are closed and she's biting her lip so hard it might bleed. Looking at her body like that, she looked like a gorgeous lanscapre. Her breasts were huge beautiful mountains that pierced the sky, causing a valley, and her creamy skin was the sand, and horizon. This is what I craved for.

I rapidly finger here and her teeth clench and she arches her back like a crescent. She pulls hard on my dreads; I must be on her spot. I continue to rub and pulse my hands in and out of her, while sucking hard on her clit.

"**IM CUMMINGGGGG!**" She props herself up on her elbows and I feel her walls clench on my fingers, trying to push them out but I refuse. I begin to finger her harder and her mouth opens wide and her eyes roll in the back of her head. Her legs shake hard and she lets out this huge moan that makes me want to bust then and there. Her legs shoot up in the air and she gasps for air. I pull my fingers out and lick at her juices and this causes her back to arch again and she lets out another moan. Her face was sweaty. I smile. I did a good job.

"Rouge!" A voice shouts down the hall and her face gets white.

"Knuckles. Hide." She shoots up on her feet and I could see her legs tremble a little bit as she got to her feet. I dive under the bed and she shimmies into her dress, ignoring her under garments.

Someone opens the door and Rouge smiles.

"I've been looking for you. What are you doing?" The voice calls. It was a female. Possibly the Pinky girl.

"Well…I'm here"

There's a pause. "Well get your ass downstairs. Some jocks are tossing around your mother's vase."

"Fucking idiots." Rouge mumbles. "I'll be down in a minute."

Pinky closes the door behind her and Rouge gets on her knees and looks at me.

"Hey." I say, laughing.

"Hi." She laughs too, and reached her hand under. I grab her hand and wiggle until I am up from under the bed. I brush myself off and she blushes and grabs my cheeks and pulls me in for a kiss.

Her tongue searches my mouth. Mine follows. She bites my lip and pulls away. Letting go. I didn't notice her hand was still on my face until we stopped kissing. She placed her forehead on mines, and looked me in my eyes.

"Cute first date." She smiles, places a kiss on my cheek. "Sorry it had to be cut so short. Until next time."

And she left the room. Closing the door. Leaving me with my boxers on, a huge erection and a mind full of magic and amazement.


	4. Chapter 4

I begin to leave Rouge's room when my phone chimes in my pocket. I look to see who could possibly be calling me and it was Julie-Su. A tiny groan comes from the back of my throat and I pick up the call.

"Hello?"

"_Your mother is worried Knux…I'm worried_"

"Im **fucking **grown Julie-Su. I'm not a baby anymore"

"_…No need for that tone Knuckles. You don't even know that chick. Have you ever even been to a party? Give me the address, I'll come get you and take you home._"

"What don't you understand? I don't **WANT **to go home Julie. It's about time I get out and have some fun. You sound like my damn mother. Only reason **you **want me home is so that you can have me to yourself and you already know how I feel about you Julie. **I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT.**"

The line is silent. I check to see if she hung up but she didn't. My heart cracked a little as I imagined the pained look on her face.

"Julie you know how my mother can b-"

"_But she's right this time. That girl…just something about her was messed up._"

I rub my temples, this time trying to choose my words carefully. "Whatever man, I got to go."

I hang up before she even gets a chance to respond. I place the phone back in my pocket and leave from upstairs, approaching the swarm of people. I search for Rouge and I see her laughing with her adorable friends while dancing with them. A small smile creeps on my face and I watch her body sway and imagine how those hands and those lips were on me just moments ago.

I come down the stairs and walk over to the bar.

"Let me just get a Sprite."

The bartender was this cute small yellow mongoose. She looked at me oddly, while wiping down a glass. She sat the glass down, still looking at me funny. "You're not use to this party shit huh? Lemon or no?" She pours Sprite in the glass.

"What makes you say that? Yeah, a lemon is fine."

She grabs a lemon slice and places it on the edge of my glass and grabbers a coaster, and places the beverage on top of it. She slides me the drink. "Because no one orders Sprite. Or anything that had no alcohol in it. At least, not at Rouge's parties." She grabs a damp white rag and begins to wipe down the counter with her right hand and grab the empty abandoned glasses with her left.

"Maybe I'm just not in the mood to drink." I take a couple sips from the drink.

The bartender then shrugs and turns her back to me, placing the empty glasses into the sink and facing me once again to grab some more. "That could also be true, but why be so uptight? Parties are for _fun_." She winks at me and when she turns this time she flips her hair.

Now, looking at her she was pretty decent looking. She had on these light high-waist light wash jeans with some dirtied up chucks. On her upper body was just a solid black crop top and she had on a pretty gold body chain. Her hair was just huge purple curls, that bounced every time she moved.

She finally turns back around and I quickly look down at the counter, pretending that I wasn't just staring at her.

"So, what brings you here newbie?" She says, again giving me that flirtatious smirk, while placing down the rag and leaning on the counter, preparing herself for my story.

"I met Rouge today at my job and she invited me." I look over at the ground of moving bodies and spot Rouge, still with her friends and smile. Blush must have rose on my cheeks because then the bartender asked, "Ooo. Got a little crush on her huh?"

My face gets hot so fast and my head jerks towards her. "Huh? What?! M-me? No, no. She's _just _a friend…"

The bartender laughs. "Your secret is safe with me cutie."

Cutie? I blush even more. My god, what is wrong with me? I look over at the bartender again, getting butterflies. I then look into my glass at all of the little bubbles in my soda. I take a swig and place the glass down. I swoosh the soda around in my mouth, and then swallow.

"What's your name?" The bartender asks. "Wait no…let me guess…" She squints her eyes and while biting her nails, trying to figure out what my name could possibly be. "You look like an Isaiah. Or maybe a Rodney."

I laugh. "Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna."

She pouts. "I kind of like Rodney better."

We share a laugh and I take a sip from my drink again. "Now, let me see if I can guess your name. Hmm." I observe her face. She had about 8 ear piercings on her right ear and only 3 on her left. She had huge aquamarine eyes, and her eyelashes were so long and gorgeous. She little nose twitched, and her lips and fur looked so soft. I bite my tongue, cursing at myself. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KNUCKLES! "Uh…"

The bartender smiles and flips her hair over her shoulder. "Mina."

"Mina." I say, dragging the "a". That's what I was going to say.

She laughs at my joke.

"Hey, Knuxie." I turn my head, and sitting on the bench next to me is beautiful Rouge. She smiles in my face, glances at Mina and then back at me.

"Hey" I place my hand on my neck and do an awkward grin. Ew Knuckles, get it together what the flying hell.

"I uh…see you met Mina." Rouge says, while turning her eyes towards her.

Mina blushes a bit and smiles. "Uh yeah, I was just letting _Knuckles _that he should probably order alcohol instead of soda." Mina glances at me and then back at Rouge.

Rouge puts on a fake smile and immediately I feel the tension and regret ever walking over here.

"Uh huh…well thanks for keeping him warm for me. Gotta run." Rouge says, while placing her hand in mine and tugging me, trying to drag me away from the bar. For such a petite bat this girl had some strength.

I look back at Mina who had this sort of upset expression on her face. I wave bye and she brightens up a bit and waves goodbye too, and the last I see of her is her vibrant purple curls.

"She is such a hoe Knuckles, try to stay away from her." Rouge says, whiles dragging me onto the dance floor.

"S-she seemed nice to me…" I mumble and Rouge's right ear perks up, as if she was trying to hear me better.

"Excuse me?"

I clear my throat, feeling myself get hot all over again. "Oh, nothing." She smiles and places her hands around my neck and I place my hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She says.

"It's okay. It was great." I look down at her and she looked so beautiful. She was glowing, and she was in my arms and it made me so happy. She was a dream girl that actually came true. I could feel the butterflies taking flight in my stomach, as I debate on leaning in for a kiss. I look down at her plump lips, craving them. I wanted them on mine. I wanted for our lips for smash so hard together that they become numb, and then I'd begin to nibble on her neck, marking what was mine.

"You can kiss me Knuckles. It's okay." She blushes and my heart speeds up. It's as if she was in my mind. I bite my lip, as I lean in for a kiss. When our lips intertwine it's as if fireworks go off behind us. I could feel the shocks run through my nerves all around my body. My stomach got all warm and fuzzy and I could feel my member getting excited again. I push into her face harder, deepening the kiss. Her tongue peeks out of her mouth and grazes my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I allow it, and our tongues dance together exactly how we were. She then bites my bottom lip and I almost yelp from pleasure. I could feel myself getting turned on more and more, and I was well aware that my member was jabbing at her thigh, letting her know how she was making me feel. She smiled against my mouth and pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"Just about how…wonderful and sweet you are." I blush and look down at the dance floor and her hands cup my face, bringing my eyes back to her. "Seriously Knuckles. I'm really glad I met you today."

"I am too. You looked like a model in the magazines it caught me off guard. I'm surprised you're even standing here in front of me right now.

"Oh stop. She smiles and places her head between my neck and shoulders and I close my eyes. When I open then, my eyes immediately lock with Mina's and I blush. She put on a fake smile and turned her back to me, facing the sink. I look down at the dance floor.


End file.
